President Tymoshenko's speech to the United Nations (Discord)
For the Map Game: Discord (Map Game), Incumbent President of Ukraine Yulia Tymoshenko makes her speech to the General Assembly of the United Nations where 195 member/observer states are attending: "Thank you Secretary General Guterres for the amazing introduction, and thank you to all of the world leaders and representatives who were able to arrive here in this historic city. I know not all of you must be the biggest fans of me and my country, and I understand that. We've done things that the world has not liked. Now, we are trying to reform our country in ways that have been very helpful to the people. We have ended the civil war in the east, and made peace with Russia along with joining NATO and the European Union. Many have questioned my reliability and stability as president of Ukraine, and I am here to assure you that I am trying to make the best decisions that could result in the benefit of not just the Ukrainian people, but the people of the world! I am going to be blunt when I say thing, I have come to here to make a speech about unity and working together in the future. We have already all worked together to make peace with the war in Korea, which resulted in another communist nation being toppled and democracy being returned to the people of North Korea for the first time since the end of World War II when the Soviet Union occupied the area. We have worked together to make sure that there has been finally peace in the middle east, and I hope that it will remain that way. I know that I have been president of my country for only 7 years, which for some world leaders that seems very short, but I am not done. I want to make sure that we all remain in peace and that there are no wars. Some may call me hypocritical when I say that because in the last year we have been getting militarily involved in the Chinese Civil War. The way the Ukrainian people and I see it, this is a great opportunity for another communist government to be toppled and democracy for the PEOPLE be returned to them. Sometimes we need to do things that aren't good to achieve democracy and I believe that eventually there will be peace in Asia. I want the world to be in peace forever, and now more than ever it is possible. We have entered a new age in this new order, where countries that once were on the brink of war are now close in relationship. There has been great change in the world recently, and there will be much more in the future. In between now and 30 years from now there might not always be peace. There might be wars, civil wars, etc... but I think that if we are united and work together as best we could there could be a world that has no wars for maybe once in it's long history. That idea may seem crazy, unbelievable, and out of reach; like I've said before I THINK NOT! I think...no...I KNOW that we can all work together and achieve peace. Now things might not be easy for a while, but I KNOW eventually what were once the greatest enemies of countries can be be friends, that all people can live happily under one democratic nation. The 1st President of the United States of America George Washington once said, "To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace." I know we can do this, all we need to do is to work together as one world. Thank you Secretary General for letting me speak here tonight and I hope to be back here someday soon!" Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:Speech Category:United Nations Category:Ukraine